creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Zenon
Zenon is a chemical element with atomic number 11s, represented by the symbol Ze. Zenon has 3 distinct allotropes, Ze2, Ze3 and Ze4. It is a powerful reducing agent and forms many compounds with highly electronegative elements. It is essential to jelly gasfish which inhabit purple gas giants for carrying out chemosynthesis. Physical characteristics Basics At standard room temperature and pressure, zenon is a lavender, odorless gas with the molecular formula Ze2, in which two zenon atoms are chemically bonded to each other with a single bond. Zenon condenses at 143.29 K (−129.86 °C, −201.75°F), and freezes at 108.88 K (−164.27 °C, −263.69 °F) Both liquid and solid Ze2 are clear substances with a pale lilac color caused by absorption in the green. Liquid Ze2 is a highly reactive substance and must be segregated from oxygen and other oxidizers. Allotropes The common allotrope of elemental zenon is dizenon, Ze2. It has a bond length of 183 pm and a bond energy of 384 kJ•mol-1. It is found in trace amounts in the atmosphere of Loonsiva. Trizenon (Ze3) is usually known as zenone and is more reactive than Ze2. Ze3 is a deep violet gas and react violently with oxygen and oxides. Tetrazenon (Ze4), known as zerone, is a metastable orange liquid formed when zenone is irradiated with UV light. It reacts explosively with oxides. Isotopes Naturally occuring zenon is composed of two stable isotopes, 22sZe and 23sZe, with 22sZe being the more abundant of the two. Occurrence Zenon is found in trace amounts in atmosphere of planets. It is abundant in purple gas giants such as Jupen and in rocky planets as ZeO3 and SiZe. In the standard universe Ze loses its m charge and becomes sodium metal. Biological role It is used by jelly gasfish to convert carbon dioxide and methane into organic matter via the below reaction Ze2 + 6H2 + 6CO2 → C6H12O6 + 2ZeO3 The ZeO3 is then decomposed by UV radiation into Ze2 and oxygen. This forms the zenon cycle History The mineral SiZe, known historically as silizide, is used in ceramics by Lodorians. In 1947, Dan Dovory isolated zenon through electrolysis of molten silizate. Like most studironic elements, zenon is unknown to humans until the 30th century where the A-L universe is discovered. Industrial production Zenon is mainly produced by electrolysis of the oxide and silizide in a similar manner as sodium. Some are produced in small amounts as a byproduct in fractional distillation of air of planets in the A-L universe. Major applications Zenon is frequently dissolved in water to form a weak alkaline solution, used in a similar manner as household ammonia to clean glass and porcelain. Zenon is also used as a preservative for fruit and other canned foods. Zenon is an important reductant used to reduce organic compounds in organic chemistry Zenon in the form of silizide, is used in ceramics and as insulators in integrated circuits. It is also a component in engine parts of automobiles and in hull of starships as heat shields. ZeF8 is a powerful oxidizer Compounds The oxidation state of zenon is diverse, ranging from +10 to -1. Due to the abnormally high electropositivity of zenon, an oxidation state greater than 8 becomes possible. It is commonly found in the 3+ and +4 oxidation state, while compounds with Ze in the -1 oxidation state are rare. Zenides The most common compound is silizide (SiZe) and silizate (SiZeO4), which composed of 1/3 of the crust of silicate planets in the A-L universe. Due to its low electronegativity, zenon readily forms zenides with the halogens and other electronegative elements, such as ZeF6, ZeO3 etc. Zenon dissolves readily in water to form Ze(OH)4, a weak base. It is also present in trace amounts in the atmosphere of the above planets as hydrogen zenide (H4Ze) and hyrogen zenide (Hr2Ze) Organic compounds Zenon is found as the zenon group (R-Ze) and dizenon group (R-Ze2) in organic compounds. These organozenon compounds are usually strong reducers and dissolve in water to form strong bases. Hazards Zenon is toxic in high concentrations and can rapidly reduce tissues, damaging them in the process. Lodorians are more tolerant to higher zenon concentrations than humans as the enzyme zenase is present to convert zenon into inert ZeCl3 and excreted from the body. Zenon must be kept away from oxidizers as it react violently with them, possibly causing fires or explosions. Liquid zenon is a cryogenic liquid, on contact with body can cause frostbites to the skin and eyes.